


Cognitive Retribution

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, M/M, Mind Control, Oral, Pet Play, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Following the bad end of Persona 5, Joker and the Phantom Thieves rule over Japan and its cognitive world. The other Thieves take note of their leader getting overly aggressive towards the people they fight, and want him to put a stop to it. Still in contact with Yaldabaoth, Akira has other things in mind, like turning his male Thief friends into some powerful sexual lovers or humiliate them otherwise. (Commissioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cognitive Retribution

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! Let's show these assholes not to mess with people unless they want to mess with the Phantom Thieves!"

Those were the texts Akira looked at when he eyed his phone before sleeping. Weeks had passed since they originally intended to deal with Mementos and finally awaken the people of Tokyo from their delusions that Goro Shido, the man they elected as president of Japan, was not the savior they obsessed over him being.

But what happened was another story, one that only Akira knew, while the other Phantom Thieves remained ignorant to what he had done.

The catch to remaining as Phantom Thieves was for the leader to agree to a deal with the one pulling the strings, that being a god named Yaldabaoth. Even ignoring Lavenza, he could not pass up the opportunity to continue his second life. He was having much more fun, enjoying the small fame that had come with those duties, taking all that the attendants of the Velvet Room had otherwise done for him.

Tokyo was a different beast compared to what it was now. The Phantom Thieves ruled with an iron fist, even if most of the members didn't really notice. They were discussed immensely, taking up space on television about the changes of heart they had performedâ€¦and there was nobody left to stop them.

Pleased with himself, Akira left a note in the Thieves' group chat agreeing to meet at the subway station after school tomorrow. He was practically a free man now, and nobody could tell him what to do.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?"

Okay, so maybe the cat had some say regarding his bedtime, but that was about it.

##

“Ah, good morning. It's been a while since we've met.”

As Akira was ready to switch trains to head to Shujin, he turned at the sound of a familiar voice. It was one he hadn't seen since around election time, and one he never thought to hear ever again.

“Akechi,” Akira said with a furrowed brow and a nod of the head, “I didn't think I'd be seeing you again.”

“So soon, or ever?” Akechi asked with a smug laugh. “I'm a detective, after all. I know my way of getting out of any predicament. The job does come with its own dangers, after all.”

“I would think so,” Akira said, “but considering you were walled off from the rest of us and staring down the barrel of a gun held by your dad's own cognition, well...that seems rather unusual.”

“Doesn't it?” Akechi asked, still keeping with good spirits. “But don't worry, now that I know how my father truly feels and you've changed his cognition, I'm not going to try and murder you again.”

“That's funny since you failed at doing that even the first time around,” scoffed Akira.

“My, but that wounds me,” Akira said, acting melodramatic, “and here I thought we could at least still be friends.”

“Maybe. That's going to take some time to consider when the last time I saw you, you were showing your true colors, Crow.”

An inhale of breath came from Akechi's nostrils, remaining calm despite the codename for his Metaverse identity being given in public. “No matter. But when you're ready to admit to a truce, you know I'll be waiting.”

“Great. I'll see you later then.”

Akira had thought for a moment that he was in the clear, finally rid of Akechi once and for all, because there's no way he was planning to speak to him ever again after all of that. But then Akechi added before fully walking away, “By the way, it seems the Phantom Thieves have returned to the surface of everyone's memories pretty quickly, didn't it?”

“Hm?”

“I'm just saying, barely three months ago everyone started to doubt them after the murder of Haru's father. Now they're on the news practically every second. It almost feels...hm, what's the word I'm looking for.” Akechi tapped his chin in thought, as if trying to find the exact negative word to describe the scenario. Fortunately for Akira, the train pulled up in the nick of time, allowing him sanctuary from the aggravating detective.

“Goodbye, Akechi,” Akira said, hopping on before he could say anything further. Now in the crowded car, Akira sighed as he realized he dodged a bullet, aware that Akechi was growing suspicious of the current landscape of Tokyo. It frustrated him to a degree, though how he could even plan to investigate Mementos and find the source of what he had agreed to with Yaldabaoth was anyone's guess.

He hoped that it didn't come to that. But now, Akira tried to let it slide, thinking about how they would deal with Mementos after school. Hopefully, there would be a way for him to take out his frustrations regarding Akechi...

##

The gang was all here at Leblanc, though since most of the Thieves were all students at Shujin Academy, it was quite easy for them to group together as they did. Futaba was always nearby at Sojiro's place, a quick stroll to the store, and Yusuke took a train straight over from his art school. Akira had invited Kasumi to join, though she declined, preferring to work on her gymnastics routine. Hope to recruit her was shot once again, but he was still inclined to offer from time to time. From there, it was a matter of sorting through the Phansite, a page created by Mishima where people could post bulletins regarding troubles that they felt only the Thieves could solve.

"Does anyone else see anything else worth hunting down?" Makoto asked.

The human members of the group were glancing at the page through their phones, Futaba using her laptop to do so, sifting through the numerous messages left up in the last twenty-four hours. The silent pause after Queen's question was a sure sign that nobody found anything up to their usual snuff.

"I ain't found shit," Ryuji grumbled, "what even happened here? Feels like we used to be able to go through here and find a lot of assholes that should be rotting away behind bars or otherwise!"

"My thoughts exactly," Yusuke spoke up slowly scrolling through the page as he studied each request, "now everything here feels immensely mundane, almost fruitless in its excitement."

"Right, but we never picked a request just because it looked like fun," Makoto spoke up again, "it was because these people were truly seeking out our help because they had nobody to run to; misunderstanding coworkers, cruel bosses, people with sick and twisted senses of humorâ€¦"

"Don't remind me," shivered Morgana, recalling one case where someone randomly kicked and abused stray cats. It was the one time he could truly sympathize with the form he took on outside of the Palaces.

"I understand what you're saying, Makoto," Haru spoke up, "but most of this isn't exactly screaming for our attention, either. Most could be excused as minor misunderstandingsâ€¦"

"Or people abusing the system for their own gratification," muttered Futaba. "Look at this, I found at least ten posts venting about why they thought Episode Nine From A Distant Galaxy was the best in the series when it was the worst showing possible!"

"Mishima could do his job as administrator a little better," said Ann, resting her chin on her hand as she kept scrolling, "especially if stuff like that is getting up."

"Wait, Futaba, you're not trying to argue with that guy, are you?" Makoto asked.

"Someone has a cringy take on the internet, Makoto," Futaba said, typing frantically, "I must overshadow them with my e-peen!"

As Makoto tried to get Futaba away from the keys on her laptop, Ryuji let his head hit against the table. "This is hopeless," he grumbled, "and I can't even remember the last time I felt like that!"

"I agree," Haru said, "should we just wait until we have something worth looking into, then?"

"No." Everyone's attention turned to Akira, his head aimed at the floor while he sat on a stool by the bar. With his arms folded at the chest, he spoke further, "We have a duty as Thieves to protect people. We aren't just going to leave without something to chase after."

"But Akira," Ann said, "it doesn't seem like there's anyone left to really go for. Everything seems peaceful aside from maybe some theftsâ€¦"

"Nothing heinous is really there," Yusuke mused, "it seems all the potential candidates aren't willing to break out of line a second time. And we've quashed all who would likely let their spite in Mementos grow into Palaces before it could get out of hand."

"Then we take what we can get. Akira looked at his phone, scrolling a few times as his fellow Thieves looked on with mixed expressions. They weren't sure what had gotten into their leader, but this was a side of him they weren't too comfortable with. "Here," he said, reading off a text on the page, "my boss has taken claim of a cartoon character I had drawn long before I started working here, and he refuses to credit me for their creation. I can't fight him in the courts and he would likely sway anyone in the offices to believe that he's in the right. Please help me, Phantom Thieves."

Yusuke hummed in thought. "I could certainly understand the frustration of having one's work taken and credited to someone else, "he said, running his fingers under his chin, "although I don't fully know who is in the right here when the character may be owned under the studio, per their contracts."

"Wait, you mean they don't own the character for life?" Ryuji asked.

"Copyright law is very tricky sometimes," Makoto confessed, "although I hear it's nowhere near as bad as other countries."

"I mean hey," the blonde male shrugged, "I get it, but that's kind of a slippery slope, ain't it?"

"Don't care," Akira said, "let's head off and find this guy. Ryuji, Yusuke, prepare a message to send their way."

"Now hold on!" Makoto said, marching to face Akira. "We're a team, right? We all agreed that we wouldn't go after anyone unless it was unanimous."

"She's right, Akira," Morgana spoke up, "it's been the rule since we first started."

"Then I think it's time to change the rules," Akira said, leering across the Cafe, "from now on, what I say goes. We do as I want when I want. And my orders are absolute. Got it?"

There was an urge from everyone else to speak up, say something to their leader that this didn't seem right for him to do. He had been getting a bit more aggressive in his leadership the last few weeks, but they had shrugged it off, figuring there may have been something wrong in his personal life that he didn't want to get into. But now he was taking things too far, acting as if he was the only one allowed to make choices when they had worked together on such choices in the past.

They had let Joker go for far too long unchecked, and now they were starting to pay for it.

##

The drive through Mementos to their destination took some time to go through, as it required them to get deep within the cognitive subway system. The unscrupulous employee taking a character that wasn't his own was something of a concern, but it was one of those cases where they had to find out more to see if it wasn't just someone being bitter. Joker preferred to go right ahead, marching through to their destination and take care of the culprit's Shadow from there.

When they finally found their man, the other Thieves did curse it out, as Joker was right about the manner yet again. It still would have been safer to investigate the issue further, but there they were already. As the encounter began, it was the same as it usually was. They talked about what a disgusting human being he was, they would argue in a way that would justify their cause and excuse themselves of any fault or blame to get out of dealing with the Phantom Thieves Then it would transform into some kind of giant monster, with a form that would match their evil desires.

It was a tough struggle, with Oracle analyzing the enemy from within her Persona, while the others took to fighting him off. The other six were able to hold their ground, but Joker and his rotation of Personas to cycle through were what did the job the most, figuring out his weakness after a good long while. The enemy was defeated, and the Shadow was hunched over, admitting to his defeat.

“I guess it was wrong of me to take something that wasn't mine, huh?” said the man, his voice apologetic. “I'll let the higher-ups know that this was all a mistake. And apologize to my coworker for trying to steal their idea.”

“Good,” said Panther as her Persona faded away, “glad you've learned something after all.”

Even as the other Thieves stood down, Joker walked casually up to the Shadow, hands in his pockets as he leered down at the culprit. The others gasped in shock as he pulled his pistol out, ready to aim squarely at the stranger's forehead. “That's not good enough!” he shouted.

“Wh-what...?” Even the Shadow had no idea what to make of this, as he had promised to change his ways. He stared straight down the barrel of the gun, too afraid to budge from his spot within the chasm that he occupied. “But...you beat me already. I promised I'd stop harassing them. Isn't that enough?!”

The reality was that Akira was seeing red; rather, the red mask of Crow that he saw much of when going through Sae's casino. The betrayal, the long game he played just to try and get them out of the picture, still frustrated him. With that long-nosed mask on the Shadow's face, he was unable to compromise. He just wanted an excuse to shoot someone that wasn't Akechi.

“I'm tired of dealing with people like you,” Joker growled, “over and over again we change hearts but nobody gets the hint. Nobody STOPS being assholes to one another! Well, now I'm going to send a message that makes it clear where I stand-”

“JOKER NO!” Skull was the first to rush to Joker, locking his arms around the leader to keep him from shooting at the Shadow. It at least gave the cognitive entity a chance to escape, fading away without a theoretical murder. “Drop the gun, dammit, he's gone! It's over!”

When Joker finally freed himself from Skull's grasp, he fixed up his coat and leered at the Phantom Thieves, all of whom stood behind the blonde. “What's your deal, Skull?” Joker snapped. “I could have finished him.”

“Eff that!” Ryuji shouted, his nostrils flaring with every breath of air. “You're getting kinda shitty as a leader, Joker, and I'm not exactly liking this change of attitude.”

“Skull is right, Joker,” Yusuke said, “ever since the Christmas holiday ended you've been acting so much different than before. It's as if you're an entirely different person.”

“Yeah, Joker,” Oracle spoke up, “this isn't the healthy leadership we needed, or asked for.”

Morgana nodded in agreement. “You've changed, and not for the better.”

“So what?” Joker asked. “Things have changed around Tokyo as well, or did you fail to notice that? We're judge, jury, and executioner! The people of Tokyo look up to us as their saviors!”

“That ain't worth shit when we're harming people that learned their lesson, dude!” Skull yelled back. “I dunno where this came from, this edgy murderous streak, but I don't like it.”

“He's right,” Panther added, “I kinda miss the quiet kid we met back in Kamoshida's Palace.”

“That quiet kid is gone,” Joker assured her, “this is who I am, and you better accept that!”

“No way,” Queen said, slashing the air in front of her with her arm, “this isn't what the Phantom Thieves are about. And I'm sorry that we can't talk you out of this own change in attitude.”

“It's a shame Persona users don't have a Palace themselves,” Noir spoke up, “because you deserve as much a change of heart as they do.”

The Thieves turned their backs on their leader as Morgana morphed into a van, ready to take off. Before Joker could join them, Skull made sure to stick his head out of the window to yell at him, “Get your own effin' ride home! Tomorrow we're gonna hold a vote to eject you from the Thieves!”

As the cat-van hybrid zoomed off, Joker found himself all alone, taking slow strides in his voyage back to Leblanc. He was in a pickle for sure, one of his own makings, but he couldn't let his mind believe that his friends had a point. No, he refused. It had to be the others in his group that were in the wrong here. He was leader, and he knew what was best for the rest of Tokyo. How dare they try to take this away from him.

As Joker was ready to leave Mementos for the day, having no other obligations for being here, he felt something glowing out the corner of his eye. Spotting the blue cell door that looked as though it led to nowhere, but was in reality his way to the velvet Room where he could fuse Personas and the like. It was a strange sight for him, to see the cognitive door before him without being occupied by the wardens that punished him so throughout the year. Even without them and Lavenza no longer in his life, Yaldabaoth still let him use it to fuse Personas and breathe new life into them.

This, however, gave Joker an idea. He knew that he had to do something to keep things the way he wanted them to be, and if he was lucky, Yaldabaoth would still be present, willing to help him out of this predicament.

Making his way through the chains from the cell door, Joker found himself within the same cell as he had always been, with the door still removed after the previous aforementioned incident. As he remained in his Joker garb, he looked at the long nosed fellow seated at a desk in the middle of the room, aware of who he was speaking to. This wasn't the man known as Igor that the now-former Phantom Thief thought he knew, but rather the same voice as the Chalice down in the depths of Mementos: Yaldabaoth. 

“So, you have returned once again,” Yaldabaoth said, the grin of Igor plastered to his face for life, “what can I help you with this time, young one? Another Persona that you may use?”

“I have a bigger request than that this time,” Joker assured him, “one that would require changing the cognitions of my friends.”

This caused the god's head to perk up, intrigued by the request presented before him. “My my, such an ambitious ordeal,” he said, “I would wish to know what would spark such a unique idea from your end, Wild Card. After so long without a change in your status quo I was starting to wonder why you didn't abuse your association with me wooner.”

“I wouldn't worry about that,” Joker said with a shrug. “Can you do it or not?”

Amused, Yaldabaoth laughed to himself. “That I can, although you must acknowledge that it may have its downsides. Emphasize on 'may', of course.”

“I'm perfectly fine with that,” said Joker, “now, here's what I need you to do...”

While Joker explained his wishes, Yaldabaoth listened closely, though with the permanent smile on his face it was hard to tell what his thoughts were throughout. It was not the most rational of thoughts, though the young man was acting on his own urges, finally finding an excuse to not only bring those to fruition but as well as putting the other Thieves in their place, keeping them from going through with their plans to kick him out as leader.

“I will concede this, young one,” Yaldabaoth spoke up, “your ideas for your friends are...quite obscene. Far beyond anything that I would have imagined. In another life, such a change of the mind would be considered cruel or unusual.”

“Yeah, sure,” Joker said without a care, “so can you do it or what?”

“For you? I would wish that I may do so. But a means of all that is outside of even my jurisdiction. But what I can do is wish upon you the ability to control the cognitions of your peers as you see fit.”

Joker paused, thinking about what that would mean for him. As the dots connected, he smirked. He truly did like the thought of what that entailed, and it would solve his own problems with ease. Most importantly, he could make them forget about his past actions from the day, while also making them believe it was all the right thing to do. “Yeah,” Joker said, licking his lips with a weirdly satisfied tone, “I think I'm going to like that.”

“Very well! Then the power is now yours to do as you please.”

“Good,” Joker said, turning his back on the god, “see you next time, then.”

Joker left his cell, this time returning from the Velvet Room to Shibuya, where he made his way back to Leblanc with ease. There was no need to visit anyone, nor did he need to speak to the Phantom Thieves, as they likely blocked him out of their group chats for sure. All he could do now was wait. Wait for the changes to overtake the world around him.

The return to Leblanc was a quiet one. Sojiro acknowledged his arrival, but Akira said nothing to him, only stewing in the anger he had felt when his friends turned against him. Morgana was nowhere to be seen, likely having taken residence with Futaba to get away from him. That was fine for the now-former leader, as he didn't want much to do with them right now anyway. He still took a look at his phone, glancing at the names of his friends and seeing how he was going to work through this.

It was an easier change than he expected, deciding that the best way to work on their cognitions was through his phone, starting by changing the names of his contacts now that he saw them in a different light, as well as a means to put them in their place for turning against him.

But in the morning, he would definitely want to deal with all of that. It was going to be like a late Christmas present for him, one he knew exactly what he was getting out of it. And life in Tokyo was going to be fun for sure.

##

When Joker awoke, it was not to his normal alarm clock on his cell phone, but rather the hissing of a cat and the barking of a high pitched dog. He rubbed at his eyes, turning to see what could be all the fuss.

One look was all he needed to see that his request with Yaldabaoth had already started to take place, Morgana was there, the same cat as he ever was, while across from him was Ryuji, naked as the day he was born. His cock hung out between his legs, stiff and erect, while he held a butt plug between his cheeks that had a dog tail attached to its end. As he was on all fours, the blonde bounced against the talking cat, growling as a pet was want to do.

“What the heck do you think you're doing, fuzzbrain?” Morgana shouted at the naked blonde.

“Me? You're the one brushing your tail in my face!” Ryuji barked back. “Could've given myself a little extra time to sleep in, at least.”

“Well maybe if you weren't rolling around all night like you were having a nightmare you'd feel more refreshed!”

Getting out of bed, Akira stretched his arms out before finally acknowledging the insanity presented before him. “Morgana, leave pet Ryuji alone,” he said.

“Hey, he started it!” Morgana hissed as he turned to face their leader, as if he didn't nearly murder someone the day before. “It's not my fault you got Ryuji to agree to this, I mean look at him! He's so pathetic!”

“Look who's the pathetic one,” Ryuji said as he stuck his tongue out, “at least I'm happy with myself, you've still got remorse over the cat thing.” Before Morgana could retort with anything, he spotted Akira looming over him, shaking his head at the talking cat. Growling, the feline knew there was nothing better for him to do.

“Ugh, fine, I'll knock it off,” Morgana said, turning his nose up at the prospect. “It's bad enough we deal with him as the Thieves, but now you've got him playing pet at home, too.”

As he got a whiff of breakfast, the cat made its way down the stairs, leaving Akira with the new version of Ryuji, who panted heavily as he stared up at the Phantom Thief leader. The buttplug had an automatic mechanism to it, causing the tail to swing back and forth due to the excitement he felt while staring up at Joker.

“Look at you, Ryuji,” Akira said, petting the blonde locks of his friend, “you're exactly the bitch you should have been a long time ago.” 

Skull cocked his head in confusion, “Hang on, what's that supposed to mean?”

Akira laughed to himself. “Nevermind,” he said, grabbing a large bag of dog food, “let's just get you fed before we have to leave for school.”

“Oh, sweet, dude!” Ryuji said with a big grin. “Let's have it!”

His tail wagging with excitement, Ryuji stared on at the dog dish with his name on it, panting with excitement while Akira poured the dry dog snacks into the bowl. There was an excitement in the blonde's eyes that Joker hadn't seen in a long time, at least not since they beat Goro Shido. But to have that same share of glee over a dog dish full of treats? It was something else for him to behold.

As Ryuji dug in, munching away as though he had no means of using his hands to enjoy his treat, Akira circled around to take note of his behind, licking his lips at the sight of his ass. Besides the butt plug that held the tail and its special mechanism whenever his tunnel squeezed in on the device, he wore a headband that held dog-like ears on it, just to illustrate further just the sort of lows he put him through in this new cognitive stance. Not only that, but his ass looked very nice from this position, likely aided by how the plug pushed his cheeks out.

Indeed, Ryuji had a very athletic build, lanky though it may be. He still had abs and a flat chest, having worked his body so hard to ensure there was no fat, all muscle so that he could be at his fastest during the track meets. But his ass was nicely toned, even if a bit wide. He may have made him a 'pet' in this new cognition, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to have a little bit of fun with his rump.

Grabbing hold of the plug, Akira gave it a light tug, realizing just how hard it was to get the device out of his anus. For what must have been a large plug going far up the ass, Ryuji's hole was still pretty tight. The blonde perked his head up from the bowl, looking back at Akira with bits of his meal on his face. “Dude, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Well we did wake up pretty early,” Akira confessed, “so we've got plenty of time for fun before we start getting ready for school.”

“All right,” Ryuji sighed, “just be gentle when it...hnnngh!”

Akira gave it a hard pull, with the butt plug popping straight out of Ryuji's asshole. The athletic blonde whimpered through closed lips, his body curling in as he felt the raw nature left behind in his ass. He quivered from the way his anus felt, shaking his butt from side to side, but he knew that his rear was going to be occupied once more, only not from the same toy that he had treated like his tail. With Akira squatting over the new pet, he rubbed his crown against the hole, ready to penetrate him for a little morning fun.

When Akira slipped his rod inside of Ryuji's ass, the blonde moaned, his toes curling in as he felt it slip through his tunnel. He moaned like a dog while sucking on his lower lip as the shaft continued to burrow through the hole. To Joker, it was a surprisingly tight squeeze, even in spite of the plug. He looked over to see it was indeed as long as his own shaft, though nowhere near the girth. He continued to push, while his new plaything groaned, leaning back into his waist to assist him with his dick digging.

“Yeah, get it in deep, master...” Ryuji said, backing into Akira until his ass finally met with his waist. With his dick fully sheathed inside his pet, Joker grabbed hold of the blonde's athletic waist, pumping into him as his balls swung against the taint. Ryuji barked with every thrust, feeling the jab of the cock as it went as far into him as it could, with his own hardened shaft rocking around over the floor.

With every motion against Ryuji's backside, Akira could hear the jingle of his collar, the dog tag marking him as a master clanging about. There was no silencing that, as he would have wanted the guests within Leblanc to hear it, even though the store had yet to open and there was still time before Sojiro came in. Joker liked the sound, as it let him know how rough he was getting with his pet.

What must have felt like a long time for Skull was still fresh and new for Akira, having only changed the cognitive memory overnight. It may have had a lot to do with how this was only now a thing that made it hard to plow right into Ryuji's anus with ease, as the truth was that they had never really done this before, even though his mind was reprogrammed to think this was not only another day in his life, but a normal position for him to be in as well.

“Ah, fuck, that cock!” Ryuji groaned, heaving air out his mouth. “You know how to treat your pet well, master...” Akira reached around for Ryuji's face, resting a hand on his cheek while his fingers slipped in through the side of his mouth. Acting on instinct, the blonde licked at his owner's fingers, getting the taste of morning grime off of them. The Phantom Thieves leader moaned at how it felt, imagining how that mouth would feel when the lips were wrapped around his dong.

As a matter of fact, he wondered why he hadn't done that right from the start.

Akira pulled back from Ryuji, letting his cock pop out of the asshole. The blonde pet shivered, flexing his now gaping hole after experiencing such a reaming. “Hey, master?” Ryuji asked with concern. “You're not done yet, are you? You didn't even leave your mess in me.”

“That's because I want to use other parts of you, Ryuji.” Akira made that fact well known by sticking his dick right in front of his friend's face, with precum oozing out the slit.

“I dunno, dude, I just had breakfast...”

“Come on, Ryuji, the little doggy doesn't want the bone?” asked Akira, waving his member into the blonde's face. Ryuji groaned, knowing that was a terrible pun, but as he was wearing dog ears it wasn't as if this was unexpected from someone like the Phantom Thieves leader.

Baited into it, Ryuji leaned into Akira's cock, getting his lips fully in place against the shaft until at least the tip was between them. He closed up on the glans, motioning his head back and forth while enjoying the taste of his meat. Joker moaned, resting his head back as he took pleasure in how the blonde was sucking on his member. Saliva soon pooled out of his mouth, dripping down his chin while a trail ended up going down from the bottom of his master's rod. He managed to pick it back up, making sure he gave Joker a good, filthy and sloppy blowjob to get the day started.

Soaking in the moment, Akira groaned as his fingers gripped onto Ryuji's hair, tugging on the short curls as he tried to hint that he wanted more of that pleasure from him. Skull was going as best he could, even using his tongue to swirl around the shaft and lick off the morning linger of the dong. There was so much more that he was willing to do, of course, if it was meant to please his master.

Ryuji popped his lips off of the cock, using his tongue to quickly trail down the underside. He soon met with Akira's balls, much to the surprise of the black haired student. “Hey! I didn't say to-”

“Sorry, dude, but I couldn't help myself!” Ryuji grinned, lashing away at Akira's balls. The motion of the tongue against his sack caused Joker to tingle, his body tensing in place as the blonde freely played with his nuts. He would have rathered that his cock get all the attention, but it seemed Skull really did want to fondle his balls. It was different for him, for sure, but he wasn't about to complain about it, either, at least not yet.

As a means to showcase his lust for the balls, Ryuji managed to swallow them up in his mouth, fitting both of them in with ease. He sucked in the air hard to get Akira's nuts and their flavor in, all while the cock rested atop his head. The motions he made against the scrotum caused his head to rub against the bottom of the staff, with Akira taking more enjoyment out of this than he thought. The friction the hair and headband made was enough to keep him aroused, though he was feeling an urge to cum rise up soon enough.

Once Ryuji popped the nuts from his mouth, Akira grabbed hold of the dog ears that sat atop his head, pulling him in towards the shaft. He pumped his hips away at his face, with his moistened balls slapping against the blonde's chin while wet slaps came from the impact. The shaft managed to make its way down to Ryuji's throat, which caused him to gag from the sudden stretching it took. From the outside it bulged due to the thickness Joker was sporting, He almost choked as a result, yet he continued to look up at Ren with lust-filled eyes, wishing to be used more and more by the Phantom Thief leader.

Even as Akira bucked harder into his pet, Ryuji managed to stick his tongue out from his mouth, pushing it against the underside of the rod. With his mouth still open this created some audible glucking sounds that come from his throat, where the continuous bulging occurred. Joker continued to stare down at Ryuji with his brow furrowed, thinking about the incident with Akechi the previous day even as he reamed his blonde friend. He could have been the one in this position, were it not for the threat of being voted out of the Phantom Thieves, so he may as well take care of that first. When Goro revealed himself to be a threat, then he'd use his new cognition talents to take care of him.

Soon enough, Akira pulled his cock from Ryuji's mouth, letting go of the dog ears on his head. Skull wiped away the spit that had formed around his lips, panting after the abuse his throat had gone through. Sitting atop his bed, Joker said to his pet, “Now sit on my lap.” Pointing to his cock, it was clear what he intended to do. “Facing away from me.”

“Right, just how you like it, master,” Ryuji said as he crawled up to the black haired young man. He turned around to face away from Akira, sitting back to let himself sit down on the rod. Taking it slowly, he squatted down on it with ease to avoid having it split him down the middle. A hiss of air escaped his teeth as he rolled his eyes back, feeling the stretch of the rod in his ass.

Even as it filled him up before, Ryuji felt the wind knocked out of him with how much filled his hole. He continued to rock around on top of Akira's ass regardless, groaning as his ass squished down atop his lap. Joker moaned, running his hands down his pet's torso to feel his muscles before making his way down to his crotch. Skull shivered as he felt his master's fingers wrap around his shaft, giving it a tug as he put him into a state of arousal. True, Akira may be mad over the previous day's events, but he wasn't completely heartless.

While he grinded atop the shaft, Ryuji panted loudly, enjoying the masturbation that his master was putting him through. His face turned flushed while doing so, aware of how the veins throbbed against his tunnel walls. It was almost certain that he was going to cum inside him soon enough, thinking to himself about how his anus was going to be stuffed with Akira's cream soon enough. But where was his jizz going to end up then...?

When he grew close to climax, Ryuji dropped his ass down harder on the lap of his master, who stroked harder at his schlong. Even Akira was groaning through his teeth, breath heaving into Skull's back as he felt the squeeze on his shaft from the asshole he occupied. He thought about how the blonde's cock would be bouncing around quite a bit were he not holding onto it, aiming it out towards the attic without care where it could land. Pumping away profusely, he was ready for his pet to pop off, while at the same time letting his own seed dump into his backside.

When they finally came at the same time, Ryuji was quivering while his seed shot halfway across the room. It landed on the floor, making a creamy mess that he was bound to clean up before school, but it would be worth it to eat it the way his master wanted him to. Akira growled as he rested his forehead on the blonde's back, his eyes shut as he imagined every string of seed he forced into Ryuji's anus, filling the back tunnel with a creamy substance.

Ryuji popped off of Akira's cock, crawling over to the cum puddle he made and cleaning it with his tongue. He looked over at Akira as his rod deflated, most of it still covered with his own seed. Once he cleaned his mess, he went back over to clean his master's cock, as he had yet to eat any of Joker's seed today.

By that point, Joker was done taking his anger about the previous day out on Ryuji, although he still had some frustrations towards other members of the group. He was going to keep his friend like this, a pet to play with, on the off chance he had more urges to fulfill. “Good boy.” said Akira, petting Ryuji's hair after he finished cleaning his cock.

“Should we get ready for school?” asked Ryuji.

“Yeah, let's meet up with the others,” Akira said, “just remember that you need your leash so you don't run off on me.”

“Ah, come on, I didn't mean to get separated from you before the train closed the doors...” Ryuji whined, although no such incident really happened. It was yet another invention of Akira's cognition change. But naturally, he wasn't going to tell his blonde friend that. It would defeat the purpose, after all.

Latching the leash to the collar once they were dressed for school, the two headed downstairs for breakfast, ready to deal with more bickering between Ryuji and Morgana.

A nuisance, but it was worth it for Akira to still be leader of his group.

##

The ride to Shujin was normal, or at least as 'normal' as it could get with Akira's control.

On any other day in any other reality, he and Ryuji would get some weird looks from others as they pass by in public, with Ryuji wearing a collar while Joker held onto a leash. This, however, was no issue when he could make those around him, covering almost the size of Shibuya itself in a mind control that made them believe it was nothing to bat an eye at. This at least made the trek to school easy to deal with. Even when they made it to school, there was no question about the scenario they were brought in.

“Just in time,” Ann said as she checked her phone, “I thought you guys were going to miss the bell.”

“Always in the nick of time,” said a cocky Ryuji, “that's what it means to be a Phantom Thi-gyaaack!” Akira tugged hard on the leash, choking Ryuji for a brief moment as punishment. It was just something he wanted to do for a long time.

“That reminds me,” Ann said, ignoring the choke on the blonde male, “we've been seeing a lot more urgent postings on the Phansite. You guys want to check them out after school?”

“You know it,” Ren said with a smile. It finally sounded as though some new stuff was ready for them to take on, and hopefully it would all be worth agreeing on.

Otherwise, there would be more hell on the Thieves for that. And none of them would ever realize it.


End file.
